clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Fan Universe:April 2009 Wiki Political Elections
Fluffy was couped and he quit! Now, we need to quickly decide the new co-webmaster. Triskelle3 is now the new co-webmaster, by majority vote. New Webmaster (votes closed) Alex001 Comments You are a good editor, but you are not involved in many wiki events, and you do not make any major edits. Teh Moo Cow Mooo Dancing Penguin * Karazachi Comments Since you quit, as soon as you are coronated, we would have to hold another election. Teh Moo Cow Mooo He didn't quit, he doesn't have a lot of time. --Zapwire (talk) 17:55, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I vote for DP. Seeing as he keeps the Un-CP wiki in check I think he would do a good job here! -- Karazachi N00BS TALK 2 ME PLOX! ! 18:14, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Metalmanager Comments You are a good editor, but you need to not overreact over every wee thing. Teh Moo Cow Mooo POGOPUNK32 * Comments *Lol awww man no one voted for me D= (Talk to me!) 23:54, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Triskelle3 *Deserves it. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 10:41, 5 April 2009 (UTC) *Definately, Trisk. You have made lots of edits and they are really good. Boggards23 15:59, 5 April 2009 (UTC) *Cool your temper down a wee bit, and you have my vote.Teh Moo Cow Mooo *Totally! [=)--Lovebirds211--[[User talk:Lovebirds211|'CLICK ME!!']] 17:41, 5 April 2009 (UTC) *Triskelle, though heavily biased, should be your next leader, people of the CPFW. He's saved this wiki twice, he'd make a great Webmaster. I'm a figurehead leader on the CPW anyway. Remember, I can't promote users. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 18:03, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Comments Thanks, guys. I know im biased, I have been trying to stop that. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle. Fear me or face the wrath of my army of robotic leprechauns riding rabid minks! Dont bother me on my excessively long signature that could almost pass as spam.']] 18:09, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Great, I'm not in for any luck then, me and Triskelle don't have a very good relationship, we...fight sometimes...more like...alot. ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 15:05, 6 April 2009 (UTC) TurtleShroom *Alex only makes minor edits, Metal is power-abusive, Pogo and DP are rarely on, Trisk is a little angry when banning certain people. TS is niceand active. --Zapwire (talk) 11:22, 5 April 2009 (UTC) *TOTALLY!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 15:31, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Comments *I dont really want a "dictator", you have the CPW to "dictate". Teh Moo Cow Mooo *As much as I want the power, I shall not vote for myself. Even though the wiki is stable, and I have a cool head unless a Crisis erupts, I really don't want to risk stability... though, Explorer and I are good friends online, and I am a [[Wikipedia:Figurehead|''figurehead leader]] on the CPW, because I hold no real power. I can't promote, so if I was coronated, I'd have little more abilities other than a title and a final say-so on the Wiki. However, since I'd be ''Webmaster and not Dictator, and since some of the users can be rowdy for their cause, It would be risky taking the throne, and even worse because I can't just silence any stability attacker (except AG, he should not be touched). The COC here has a strict Strike System, and though made by Dollarface, it works well around here. I love using "infinite", as you know, but that's mostly banned. Thus, I must decline the position on myself, let the people decide. **If I could vote, I would vote for Triskelle.... however, if he became angry he could use this power to stabilize (and block) the wiki back to peace... and he would have to learn neutrality, and being biased is what we all do. ***In short, Triskelle, though heavily biased, should be your next leader, people of the CPFW. He's saved this wiki twice, he'd make a great Webmaster... and just think of the fun Shroomsky and Turtleheimer will have coronating him! Would he keep the crown, or wear the Silmarils? Maybe he'd put the Silmarils on the Webmaster crown...... oooh... ****--† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 18:01, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Category:Site administration